The field of the invention is the control of DC motors, such as battery-driven motors for medium power and high power Portable tools. Protection from excessive motor current is desirable to prevent damage to the motor and its speed control device. Protection is also desirable against operation with very low battery voltage, which could result in damage to the battery or excessively long battery recharging time.